The present invention relates to a connector which comprises a mating portion having a plate shape.
Connectors of the above-mentioned type are disclosed in JP-A 2010-62072 and JP-A 2004-362827, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The connector disclosed in JP-A 2010-62072 comprises a mating portion 130′ which has an asymmetrical shape in a thickness direction (see FIG. 17 of the present application). Because of the asymmetrical shape, contacts of a mating connector (not shown) can be guided appropriately so that the mating connector is smoothly connected with the connector. The connector disclosed in JP-A 2004-362827 comprises another type of mating portion 130″ which has a top surface and a bottom surface and a plurality of contacts 150″. Each of the contacts 150″ has a principal contact section 154″ and an end portion 156″. The end portion 156″ is exposed at the top surface while the contact section 154″ is positioned on the bottom surface. When a housing of the connector is molded, a molding-die is inserted between the neighboring contacts 150″ so that the contacts 150″ are arranged appropriately in a pitch direction (see FIGS. 18A to 18C (especially FIG. 18C) of the present application).
However, the connectors disclosed in JP-A 2010-62072 and JP-A 2004-362827 have following problems. In detail, when the housing is molded, resin may be pushed aside by a molding-die and the pushed resin may cover an end part of contact portion. The resin on the contact portion may come off and interrupt an electrical connection between the contact and a mating contact.